


monochrome memories

by SparkleMoose



Series: Royal Bastard AU [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fantasy, Galahdian Culture (Final Fantasy XV), Intrigue, M/M, Platonic Relationships, Politics, Romance, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:47:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27713612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkleMoose/pseuds/SparkleMoose
Summary: Ace will be the first to admit that when he made his plans he didn't exactly plan on what to do when those plans were done. But life goes on, and now he has to figure out how to navigate the aftermath of what he's done.His uncle -jerk that he is- isn't helping the matter.Sequel oneshot series to blink (reality shivers). Highly encouraged you read that first.
Relationships: Nyx Ulric/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Royal Bastard AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1005168
Comments: 5
Kudos: 79





	monochrome memories

Axis likes Ace. He does. It is an indisputable fact that the resident royal bastard of Insomnia has dug himself a hole in Axis’ heart and refused to leave.

And by the Six, is it annoying. When Axis found out his parentage he had been apathetic, then when Galahd had fell he had been angry at his fathers line, angry that his father would devote so much more to Insomnia and a King that Axis had never met rather than the rest of the Kingdom that deserved his protection. Axis had been angry and hurt and then he had met Ace.

Ace who too was a bastard of a line that didn’t care for the rest of the Kingdom outside of Insomnia. Ace who saved Axis’ life at the cost of his own secret. Ace who had told Axis once, in a halting, tired tone, that he felt like he should have done more. That he felt like the fall of Galahd was his fault, that if Ace had only been stronger they would still have a home.

“It’s not your fault,” Axis had snapped, sharp and unyielding when Ace looked at him with too bright eyes, “You were barely an adult. You can’t save everyone.” Ace had looked ready to argue, looked ready to reach over and try to shake his reasoning into Axis. But Axis’ eyes were sharp and hard and Ace looked away.

“I guess,” Ace had said, and Axis had known that Ace didn’t believe him. That didn’t matter. If Axis had to beat the idea that Ace himself wasn’t at fault for the fall of their home into Ace then Axis would.

It hadn’t come to that, Ace had had some sort of epiphany during their time apart and when Ace had come back the two of them became partners. Ace had taken his grief and turned it into something productive and thus began digging deeper into the stone of Axis’ heart.

Asshole, Axis thinks of Ace fondly.

But he’s my asshole. And Ace would remain Axis’ favorite asshole through thick and thin. Ace is perhaps the only one Axis would call brother, the only one that Axis would trust with life and limb and Axis knows that there are others that see the way the two of them interact and have plans for them.

Plans that Axis wants no part in. For although Ace is his brother in heart if not blood Axis has no desire to become a Shield. He is more of sword than a shield, more dark and dangerous, more of the knife in the dark than the shield in the daylight. Axis has no desire to be a Shield, has no desire to follow in the thousand year old history of his family and Ace knows this.

Besides, Axis thinks dryly as he marches toward Ace, a member of the Council tailing him, trying to get him to come back to the council chambers so they can try and convince him to become Ace’s Shield, Ardyn would murder me if I ruined his plans.

“Aether Izunia!” Axis barks, and Ace’s turns to look at him, shock written on his face at the name Axis had called him. Behind Axis, the Councilor splutters.

“He’s a Caelum!” The Councilor protests.

Axis pays him no mind as he stops in front of Ace and punches the asshole - his asshole - in the stomach. Ace doubles over, groaning in pain and wheezing.

“Find a different Shield,” Axis tells him before turning on his heel and leaving the Councilor to yell after him.

“What,” he hears Ace demand despite the wheeze in his voice, “The fuck?”

* * *

Ace is pissed. He is pissed as he stares down the Council to the King.

“Let me get this straight,” Ace says, pinching the bridge of his nose to ward off a headache, “You lot decided that I should have a Shield, without asking me, and decided to try and pressure Axis into that position?”

“He’s an Amicitia,” A Councilor Ace has forgotten the name of says, “It’s his duty-”

“Enough,” Ace snaps, his hand falling away from his face so he can glare at the Councilor in question, “Enough. Axis is his own person. He can make his own choices. And in case you haven’t noticed he and I have known each other for a long time. What makes you think, that if I wanted him as a Shield, we wouldn’t have already formed that bond? That if he and I had agreed to share our lives in such a way, that we wouldn’t have done it already?” Ace’s gaze is sharp and hard as diamond as he glares at the Council members in the room. “I have no need for a Shield, dear Council, and if I did need one, I wouldn’t take one based on your recommendations.”

“Arrogant,” someone calls him, “You are royalty, an acknowledged son of the King, you need protection.”

Ace smiles thinly. “I assure you,” Ace says, “I am more than capable of taking care of myself. More than that, I will not bind someone to my side that does not wish it, that does not understand fully of what the title of Shield means. I will not bind myself to someone I do not trust with my life, and I will not bind myself to someone that I do not chose myself.” Ace glares at Council once again and his smile turns threatening.

“Besides,” Ace says, “I wonder what Clarus and my father would think if they knew you were trying to force a bond between their sons?”

“They know,” someone protests feebly.

“I don’t like liars,” Ace informs the one who spoke, “I know that they don’t know because they would have told me, because Axis would have gone to them instead of me if he thought they knew. I know they don’t know because my father -the King- would have informed me of what was going on rather than run the risk of alienating me.”

“In case you’ve forgotten,” Ace says, “I can leave anytime I feel like it.”

"Why would you?" 

"Why wouldn't I?" Ace asks, "My uncle has offered me a place at his side. And should that not tickle my fancy I could always go home, go back to Galahd." Ace's smile is sharp. "You'd never be able to find me there."

There is silence.

"We were wrong," a Council member ventures, "To try and force this on you. But might we recommend that you consider a Shield regardless? It is dangerous to be in your position."

"I am glad," Ace says as he leaves, "That we've come to an agreement. I shall take your concern into consideration."

Ace flashes one last smile at them, sharp as a knife, before he closes the door behind him.

The tension drains from Ace's shoulders as footsteps fall in line beside him as he walks away from the room.

"Axis," Ace complains, "Would it kill you to be less brutal?"

"Yes," Axis says, voice dry as the desert, "I take it your talk with them went well then?"

"As well as expected," Ace says, letting out a sigh, "I got them to back off though, they shouldn't be bothering you anymore."

"They better not with the statement I made."

Ace quirks a brow. "I didn't think you could get anymore 'fuck the royal family.'" 

"You're the only one I can stand," Axis grumbles.

"What?" Ace teases, "Don't like Noctis?"

"He's a teenager."

"Fair point." A pause lingers between them. "Want to go get some drinks?"

"I'm not buying."

"I know." 


End file.
